


To Tarth

by CDKim



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:26:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CDKim/pseuds/CDKim
Summary: Jaime meets up with Arya and the Hound on the way to King's Landing. The unlikely trio band together, as they scheme to end Cersei's reign.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do no own Game of Thrones or its characters, though I did borrow bits of the dialogue for it was so yummy, I had to nibble, sorry about that. Anyway I hope you like my take on how the show should end. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it.

"So she's going to stay here with you?" Tyrion asked questionably referring to Brianne.   
"She's sworn to protect the Stark girls so..." Jaime paused before saying "Say something snide." In a minorly threatening tone.

"Im happy, Im happy that you're happy." Tyrion says drunkily before continuing, 

"I'm happy, that you'll finally have to climb for it." The brother laugh together.

"Do you know how long I've waited to tell tall-person jokes?" Tyrion asks.

"To climbing mountains." Tyrion says raising a glass as the brothers share in a toast. 

"So what's she like down there?" The younger brother asked in his drunken state.

"WHAT" Jaime yells, "Thats not your concern." He finishes saying.

"I haven't been with a woman for years, give me a morsel." Tyrion resiliently asked.

"You're a dog." Jaime says combatant.

"I am the Imp, and I demand to know." Tyrion commands.

"I KNEW YOU WERE FUCKING HER!" Bronn says from the doorway, making both brother turn.

"A pair of tall, blond toffs. Must be like lookin in the mirror." Bronn said mockingly, as he drags a chair over to where the brothers were sitting.

"Sir Bronn of the Blackwater. Where's your drink? W-What are you doing in the North?" Tyrion asked, shaken by Bronn's presents.

"What are you doing with that?" Jaime asked, as he gazed upon the crossbow in Bronn's hand.

"Oh, this? This is for you. For both of you" Bronn said, as he held up the crossbow, Qyburn had given him to use on the Lannister brothers.

"You're supposed to be south?" Tyrion says, as he shrugs off the assassination attempt. 

"You boys are a pair of gold-plated cunts. Do you know that that?" Bronn states in his usual brusk tone.

"That's a bit rude." Tyrion comments

"Year after year, I've shoveled Lannister shit and what do I have to show? Bronn remarks.

"You're a knight, thanks to me." Tyrion rebuts.

"Thanks to me. And that title's worth as much as a blond hair from your brother's ballsack." Bronn counters.

"Power resides where men believe..." Tyrion starts to say,

"Shut your mouth." Bronn cuts him off saying.

"I'm just trying..." Tyrion says, trying to convince Bronn of his side.

"I've never hit a dwarf before but say another word and I will belt you." Bronn threatens.

"See I don't believe you'd do that." Tyrion paired.

And of course as soon as the words flew out of Tyrions mouth, Bronn smashed him in his face with a strong blow, knocking his head back. Jaime rushed to his feet in his brothers defense. But Bronn held the crossbow up, stopping him in his tracks before saying,

"You couldn't do it on your best day, you one handed fuck. And your best days are long gone." Bronn laughs as he aims the crossbow at Jaime's chest.

"You broke my nose!" Tyrion screams aloud.

"I did not break your nose." Bronn says assuredly

"How do you know?" Tyrion questions.

"Because I've been breaking noses since I was your size and I know what it sounds like. Now listen. Your sister offered me Riverrun. Nice big castle, good lands, plenty of peasants who do what they're told." Bronn says openly

"And you trust Cersei?" Jaime questions taken aback.

"I knew your sister was dead the second I saw those dragons. Now your army may be torn to shit but I'd still bet on your Dragon Queen to win. And it just so happens I'm a betting man. If Cersei's dead, she can't pay up. Of course, the odds change if the Dragon Queen's Hand turns up dead. Maybe a few of her top generals get picked off one by one all of a sudden.." Bronn's interrupted by Tyrion asking,

"May I speak? Tyrion says though his bloodied hand still pinching his nose, to stop the bleeding.

"Why not? Only death will shut you up." Bronn says annoyed

"We made a deal long ago. Do you remember?" Tyrion asked, still frustrated about his nose.

"If anyone offered me money to kill you, you'd pay me double. What's double Riverrun? Bronn asks questionably.

"HIghgarden. You could be Lord of the Reach." Tyrion says enticingly.

 

"Highgarden? Are you mad? Jaime squawks at Tyrion.

"It's better then being dead." Tyrion retorts.

"He's not going to kill us. He wouldn't be talking to us if..." Jaime said confidently before Bronn fired a arrow from the crossbow. Hitting the beam just behind Jaime's head. Surprising both brothers simultaneously, as Bronn loaded another bolt at lighting speed. 

"I only need one of the Lannister brothers alive." Bronn says, aiming the deadly weapon at Jaime's head once more.

"HIghgarden will never belong to a cutthroat." Jaime spits.

"No? Who were your ancestors, the ones who made your family rich? Fancy lads in silk? They were fucking cutthroats. That's how all the great houses started, isn't it? With a hard bastard who was good at killing people. Kill a few hundred people they make you a lord. Kill a few thousand they make you king. And then all your cocksucking grandsons can ruin the family with their cocksucking ways. Highgarden? Give me your word." Bronn finishes his rantings saying, as he stares down Tyrion.

"You have my word. None of this means a thing until we take King's Landing. We ride south in the morning. We could use an officer with knowledge of the city's defenses." The still shaken and now very annoyed Tyrion says.

"Fine, but you'll have to pay me double in gold and triple in woman. I'm a great many things but a back stabber, I ain't." Bronn stated with actual pride in his tone.

"Well unless it's Cersei I'm stabbin, for she is a right nasty cunt and the last thing I'd do is obey a order from her." Bronn added with a laugh.

The table he was presenting himself before was the repeat production of Sir Jaime's trial. Though this time, Jaime was on the other side of the table looking upon Sir Bronn of the Blackwater with gratitude with Sir Brienne at his side. Next to them was Lord Tyrion looking awestruck, for not only had Cersei lied in assisting in the Great War but she'd send their friend and trusted ally to do her dirty work. Well I know I've had enough, she must die.

"I thank you for coming here with open arms and not in a assassination attempt Sir Bronn, I would have been deeply saddened if I lost my Hand and my most charish friend, all in one week." Deanerys said, as she tried to maintain composure just from referring to Jorah.

 

"You are most welcome, my Queen." Sir Bronn said, to everyone surprise as he began to kneel before the Dragon Queen and the rest seated at the House Stark table, in what's left of the Great Hall.

"You are a welcome ally Sir Bronn, for the march against Cersei Lannister and everyone that fights in her name. Does everyone at the table agree? Deanerys said the last bit with a icy tone added in her voice, as she asked the question aloud but only directed it towards Sansa alone. 

"You are indeed most welcome to join our forces Sir Bronn and thank you for informing us of Cersei's further betrayal." Jon said, interjecting before the tension between Sansa and Deanerys could escalate.

'I know Sansa is mad at me for relinquishing control of the North to Deanerys but why is Deanerys angry with Sansa?' Jon thought to himself, as the crowd in the Great Hall began to quietly gossip to themselves.   
Mostly likely about the same the same tension between Sansa and Deanerys that he was just thinking about. 'Fuck, we just had to deal with murderous reanimated monsters before we can march against the much alive murderous monster, Cersei Lannister, now I have to figure what the fuck is going on between my sis... cousin and my... whatever Deanerys is to me now, Queen. 'Fuck who knew the Night King would be the most understandable complication.' Jon mind reeled at the thought.

"Queen Deanerys, is quite right Sir Bronn, you are most welcome here is the North. Cersei sending a assassin to kill her own brothers only confirms my earlier stated speculation of Cersei's character and how she should never be trusted by anyone." Sansa said in a virtuousness tone. As she referred to their earlier conversation in the library.

"In fact, I'm sure in Cersei's eyes, Sir Jaime's warrants a assassination for his betrayal, when he walked away from her to fulfill a promise made." Sansa's eyes brightened and her lips curled into a mischievous smile before she continue saying, 

"Sir Jaime death would bring Cersei great satisfaction, so it only stands to reason, if Jaime lived a long life of happily ever after as it were, that indeed would be the perfect and most satisfying revenge of all before her ultimate demise that is." Sansa looked most content as she finished talking.

"And how might my brother live this fairytale life MiLady?" Tyrion asked both puzzled and proud of Sansa's newfound ability to be most cunning against Cersei.

"Why with a marriage to the women he loves, of course. They will wed and produce many heirs in the name of their declared Queen, Deanerys Targaryen." Sansa said the last declaration with obvious resentment.

"Alright sounds good enough, pry tell us MiLady who is this mystery love my brother supposedly has?" Tyrion asked in jest for surely the Lady is mistaken.' She can't be referring to Brienne, Jaime might have bedded the giantess but love?'  
It surprised everyone when Bran spoke in her place by saying,

"The person he came here for, the person he lost his hand for, the person that defended him upon his arrival when very few would, even while knowing she'd be judged by all for doing so. And most of all, the person who reciprocates his feelings wholeheartedly. Isn't that right Sir Brienne?" Not surprising most, when he directed the question towards the newly knighted Lady of Tarth. 

"I'm....umm....." Nonverbal utterances is all Brienne could manage to say, as her entire body turn a shade of crimson from the instant embarrassment. 

"This is nonsense! I would never wish anyone forced into marriage let alone be a part of it." Jaime said as he rises from his chair to exit the uncomfortable situation.

"Sit and declare your feelings Sir before it's to late and you lose out on love and the freedom to live it openly." Bran said with his usual stone tone.  
Sir Jaime some how knew in that moment just what Bran was referring to, if he didn't finally tell Brienne how he felt he would either loss her to that big dumb oaf Tormond the Wildling fellow or worse so, loss her to death. He had almost already let that just happen before with the wights. No he couldn't bare to loss her period. 'I must tell her how I feel, if that has to be in a room full of whats left of Northern life, so be it.' He thought before he returned to his seated position and turned toward Brienne to say,

"I do love you." He forced the words out before he was to cowardice to say them. For he could face the battle field everyday if need be, in the matters of love on the other hand he was quite the novice.   
Brienne could only gape completely shocked in response. She didn't know what to think or how to feel. When this meeting was called, this was the last discussion she think would be the topic. She blindly scanned the room, all eyes now on her. Only making her complexion redden deeper. She turned towards her supposed friends and adviser, Sansa for answers but perhaps she's mistaken on that aspect thinking. 'For if the Lady Sansa is truly my friend, why would she put me in such a predicament.' 

"We shall let Sir Brienne decide. It will ultimately be her choice whom to wed and when. She will present us her decision tomorrow." Sansa said speaking up for her sworn sword and friend.'Someone should have a choice.' She thought to herself before continuing,

"Now, we'll all adjourn to partake in supper and leave Sir Brienne to her thoughts." She said as rose from her chair to exit, all involved in the meeting also began to depart from the hall.

Leaving Brienne still sitting there in shock. She only just realized, Jaime was also still at her side, by the fact he reached out to place his hand atop hers much like he did long ago, at Harrenhal, when they were both Bolton captives. He picked her hand up and brought it to his lips. After he kissed each of her knuckles, he caresses her hand against his face before he said,

"I meant what I said Brienne, I do love you." After repeating himself, he moved in for a kiss, which she happily reciprocated.

They stayed like that for sometime, kissing while their hands roamed each others bodies. Jaime's mouth moved from her lips, down to her neck and began to suck the skin there causing a small bruise to appear in his wake. He then made his lips graze over her throat making a small squeak escape her lips. Brienne pulled from their embrace, as she covered her mouth with her hands, redding from embarrassment by her girlish outburst.

"Relax Bri, I've heard louder from you." Jaime said, coyly referring to their earlier tryst.

"What did you call me?" Brienne asks perplexed.

"I called you Bri. Why? Don't you like it because I find it as alluring as I find you." Jaime says, as he bites his lower lip to further entice the sexual tension, that was growing between them.

"My father calls me Bri." She said with a small smile, as she watched Jaime's expression change from flirtatious to flustered over the coincidence.

"I'm fine with the nickname, I always have been." She continued to say in almost a laugh.

"I might stick with Wench, If you don't mind." He said with his usual confidence returning as he moved in for another kiss.

She unexpectedly rose to her feet in front of him, almost knocking him out in the process. He was worried he had done or said something wrong before she extended her hand gesturing for him to rise as well. 

"Shall we go to my room to think and do other things." Brienne asks, with newly established seduction.

Jaime needed no further invitation, as he jumped to his feet to practically run from the hall towards her room, almost passing her in the process. He never thought in his lifetime, he'd get the pleasure to lay with the Wench once but now with the opportunity to have her a second time, he was absolutely elated by the fact. Which was quite evident by his already growing erection, happening in his trousers as he walked to her living quarters. Just the very thought of fucking his Wench again had him harder then trigonomentry. 

By no surprise, he was first to reach her door. He opened it then stood aside allowing Brienne to enter first with him quickly following. He quickly closed and barred the door then came to her in the middle of the room. To his joyful astonishment, she closed the little space between them to engulf his mouth with hers. Both simultaneously releasing a moan from the action. 

Their hands once again start exploring each other as they continue kissing. He uses his only hand to start untucking her shirt from her trousers. Once her shirt was free, he slips his hand and right arm under the garment and began to touch and rub every inch of her naked back. 

His left hand snuck to her front side. His thumb dipped in her belly button, then traced the outline of her abs before bringing it up to cup her breast. He squeezed her tiny tit causing her to break their kissing to gasp aloud.

"What? Does MiLady like it, when I paw at her glorious tits? Take off your shirt and I'll show you just how much I appreciate them." Jaime says as he begins to untuck and remove his own shirt, grateful it wasn't tied this time as he tossed it to the floor. 

She unties and removes her shirt in one graceful move, without bothering to reply to his question. Now both naked from the waist up, he comes to her once more. They both start kissing one another at the same time, their hands everywhere. She lets him lead them over to her bed. 

"Take off your trousers love." Jaime reluctantly pulled away to say, breathlessly.

Again she gladly obeyed his order without need to argue. For she wanted this to happen as much as he did. She hurriedly lowered to untie her boots and slipped them off. As she rose, she caught glimpse of his now fully erect self. He puffs out his chest as he noticed her staring at his hard on and proud of himself for it. He thought he couldn't be more turned on, that was until she once again did something unexpected by moving, to untie his own trousers. Her eyes widen as they fall to the floor, fully exposing himself to her. 

He kicks his boots and trousers off as she finishes removing her own. Both now completely nude in front of each other.This time instead of telling her to lay on the bed so he can climb on top of her, he decided to change positions this time around. So Jaime climbed on the bed and laid in the middle. His erection standing tall in front of them as he said,

"Please get on top of me Brienne. You are in complete control" Asking politely as possible, to prove his point and his want.

And he did as she hesitantly climbed atop the bed, then him. She straddled him not yet letting him enter her. She placed both hands on either sides of his head and lowered her lips to meet his once again. Taking the control he relinquished, she enters his mouth with her tongue. 

She can taste the wine from earlier, as she ran her tongue alone all his teeth then shared in a dance with his own tongue. His hands drew behind her back as he rubbed them against her shoulder, then down to the small of her back to finally come to rest on her tone ass. As he rubbed her luscious behind up and down, he squeezed hold causing her to grind against his ever harding cock.

"Sit on my face Brienne." Jaime blurted out.

"WHAT?" Brienne said, completely taken aback.

"You said you trusted me, so do so Wench." He said with ease.

She said nothing more as she started moving herself further up the bed. He rose a bit to push the pillows to the floor and out of the way before resting flat against the bed. He now comes to face with her delectable pussy as she reaches her destination. With no hesitation his tongue invades her folds and a loud moan expels from her lips, though this time she's not embarrassed by it, for she's to enthralled by his actions to feel anything but pleasure. He brings his hand up to assist, as he licks her folds, his thumb toys with her clit for the moment. Until he switches there roles, as his fingers slowly enter her now very wet pussy, his tongue starts rhythm it's own against her clitoris. 

"AHHHH, OOOHHHH GODS JAIME!" She screams at the top of her lungs, most likely alerting the entire castle of their actions but they cared none, as she descends from her climax.

"See are you not once again gladdened for trusting me?" Jaime asks most smugly, as Brienne starts to crawl off of him before he put his arms up to stop her saying,

"Where do you think you are going Wench? Have you forgotten my needs?" He says with fake hurt in his voice. 

"I don't know, where would you like me to go ser?" Brienne says, most proud of herself for her quick retort.

"You are getting more and more shall I say, lionhearted and I love it." He says, with a huge grin upon his face. 

"Fuck off..." 

"Oh I plan to." He says, cutting her off smiling.

He moves his hand and arm to her hips, guiding her back down his body, to her previous position, stopping once aligned with his own sex before asking her,

"Are you ready?" Jaime could barely get the words out.

Thankfully he didn't have to wait long. Right as he asked, she impaled herself on his raging erection and sank all the way down, filling her entirely. Both simultaneous moaning again, as still she stills atop him not moving. His hand and arm still rest on her hips, so he moves them, trying to insinuate her to move. Brienne can read him like a book and she did, at a agonizing slow speed. 

The sly smile now upon her face makes him think her leisurely speed is deliberate. And most instances he appreciates her moxie 'but right now is not the time.' He tries to fasten her speed, by grubbing his hand and arms against her hips yet again. When that didn't work this time, he resorted to begging, 

"Please, Brienne." He said though gritted teeth.

She instantly obliged, accelerating her speed. Perhaps causing more pleasure to herself then him, as she threw her head back, enjoying the new speed. But who can say really, for he was a man possessed with lust, as he watched her ride him only giving him more gratification, seeing her enjoying this so much. Least until he realizes in this position, he doesn't need his only hand for stability. 'Finally I can use my hand and cock at the same time.' He smile at the thought, as he moves his hand to her clit and starts to rubbing her exquisite nub with his thumb.

This combined action, pushes Brienne over her edge, as she again screams aloud. This time, only able to yell in incomprehensible babble as she came undone. She was about to fall off him, once again nearly forgetting his pleasure. Not intentionally of course as 'others might' but from exhaustion, in being overcome from her pinnacle. He slides his hand slowly up her body, coming to rest atop her breast, then squeezing her nipple . This action awaken the temptress within her once more, as she quickened her speedy excursion on him. 

Brienne knew not why she reached behind herself, to cup his manhood from behind. He hand 'covering his balls perfectly.' She didn't know how she know this action, only that he needed it. For the steady friction from riding her, along with her new ability to work him with her callused hand from behind. All while he looked on it all with building pleasures. Until he can no longer contain himself any longer, he spills deep inside his woman, coming over and over again, as he repeatedly screamed her name.

"I'm sorry." He said, as she slid out of him and off to the side.

She could only look upon him pain stricken from his statement. 'For what is he sorry for? Sorry for sleeping with a hideous cow such as me?' Thinking the worst of herself once more. 

"No Brienne, I'm sorry for spilling my seed inside you. I was quite overcome." He says with a smile, as he answered her unasked question.

"It's fine. I'll get some Moontea from Samwell Tarly in the morning before he leaves. She said, as she snuggled against his side and stretched her arm over his chest. 

He could only sink down and enjoy himself further more in response to her affection. He pulled her close, as he watched her drift off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Once Jaime was sure Brienne was fast asleep, he gazed upon her, hopefully not for the last time. Laying there so peacefully, still exhausted from their earlier carnal activities before he reluctantly inched out of Brienne's hold, then slid off her bed, it creaking loudly in his wake. He dresses, as quickly and quietly as he possibly can, failing a few times, unable to be hushed or rushed one handedly. Jaime can't resist to peer in her direction for a final time, a second almost saying 'fuck it all' and climb back into her warm bed,curling up next to his lover, pulling her close until the end came for them both. 'No,' he can't let that happen to her, he must protect her at all cost, even if that meant sacrificing himself in order to do so. 

He finished packed his satchels in the hallway, unable to stay in her room any longer. He stopped by the kitchen for sustenance, making sure to get enough for his long journey South. Expecting the trip to be smoother then his travels coming North. Now he'd rather venture to hell then return to King's Landing again, though thinking on it, 'it might be one in the same place.' As he finished readying his horse, he got the sensation to turn. As he did, he saw his Brienne standing there in nothing but a long blue robe, 'that only emphasize her gorgeous sapphire eyes more so.' He thinks turning, as he can't look at her any longer.

"They're going to destroy that city, you know they will." Brienne finally says, as she crossed her arms in attempt to keep her body heat in and to hold her heart.

"If you ever run away from a fight..." He goes to say, before she hasenly walks over to where he stands, grabbing his face to pull his attention to her.

"You're not like your sister, you're not, you're better then she is. Your a good man and you can't save her. You don't need to die with her, stay here, stay with me please stay." She says breaking down, unable to hold back her tears any longer. 'If I can prove to him, I need him to stay by showing him, I can be completely vulnerable in front of him, maybe it will convince him to hear the truth in my words.' She thinks, until he finally speaks, breaking that hope

"You think I'm a good man?" He says coldly and she lowered her hold on him from the chilly tone in his voice.

"I pushed a boy out a tower window, crippled him for life for Cersei. I strangled my cousin with my own hands just to get back to Cersei. I would have murdered every man, woman and child in Riverrun for Cersei. She's hateful and so I'm I." He finished spitting his hateful words to her and climbed atop his horse. 

He kicked the beast hard in the ribs to rush him the hell out of there at top speed. Leaving Brienne standing there in the cold, as she completely breaks down, believing her life to be crumbing down around her. She had given him everything, a woman can give to a man and still he left her. 'Just as my septa said men would do to me.' That just one of many mean thoughts that filled her head. She did not know how long she was standing outside in the cold. 'Maybe I'll just freeze to death and end my suffering.' She bleakly thinks to herself. 

"Brienne are you alright?" The lady knight turns to see Sansa standing next her, for how long she didn't know. 'Just like a Stark to be everywhere' 

"I...I....I don't know?" Brienne said, still struggling to understand the events over the last few days, hours, minutes, seconds.....

"BRIENNE!" Sansa yelled, snapping her out of her downfall.

"I need to leave here, I need to go....home." She pushed out in a moment of 'hopefully' clarity.

"You will always have my gratitude and my never ending respect, Sir Brienne that will never change but If you still feel the need to take leave, you've always had my blessing to do so. Please feel free to return at anytime. House Tarth with always have a place by my hearth and meat and mead at the Starks table." Sansa said the last bit in jest, in a last minute hope to get Brienne to stay.

Alas by Briennes unwavering expression, Sansa knows her efforts failed. She was losing her most loyal knight and best friend. And all because that dirty, no good Lannister pig. 'That fool better know what he's doing.' Sansa thought, as she already knew the entire story, for she'd been watching from the balcony almost the entire altercation. For she knew it was wrong to continue listen to the arguing couple, she felt it was her duty to her lady knight and companion. At least that's what she told herself, when she'd ducked down to avoid being seen up there.  
"Come let us prepare you, for your journey home." Sansa said reluctantly, taking Brienne's arm,leading her into the castle then to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

Jaime just let the tears fall from him, as he rode South to his doom. 'My cunt of a twin sister will surely be the death of me, I only hope I get to drag her to hell with me.' He thinks his true intentions coldly. As he works all the possible ways to gain entry, to Cersei and her throat, out in his head. 'I'll just stab her threw her stomach and be done with it, then he thinks of the baby but he quickly dismisses the thought, for he must. 

He must do a lot all a sudden. He had expected the dragon queen to take care of his sister but it appears that might not be as possible as he hoped. 'Well I guess if you need something done, you must do it yourself.' 

"What the fuck are you doing out here Kingslayer?" Jaime quickly scanned his surroundings, as he heard his old moniker being spat at him. 

'Not even four hours from the Winterfell and already dealing with old shit.' He thinks as he inwardly cursing himself for letting his guard falter him so. His vision finally comes into focus, though his still drying tears, enough to sees The Hound and what appears to be the young Arya Stark making camp, threw the trees, off the road a bit. Jaime slowly slid himself from his horse landing hard on his feet. 'Fuck I'm not as young as I used to be...Even that thought made him think of Brienne.' He said to himself on the inside as the corners of his eyes begin to tear up once again. 

'What's it matter what these people think of me. Wait the the fuck are they even doing out here anyway?' His head swimming with many thoughts, all of which begin and end with Brienne, he realizes as he tied his stead up to the same line his probable former battle allies hung. After strapping the feed bag on his horse, he walked over and sat by their fire to warm himself.

"Did you not hear me, Kingslayer? I said, what the fuck are you doing so far outside Winterfell?" Clegane spat flatly.

"Isn't it obvious, Hound? The Kingslayer is running back to his sisters cunt." Arya said, in a familiar contemptuous tone.

"I just need to return to King's Landing and tie up a few lose ends." Jaime stated, trying to keep his answers short, to keep his true intentions hidden.

"Is that so, sisterfucker?" Clegane asked laughing, as he passed his waterskin over to Arya.

"Huh, well we are going to Kings Landing to kill your sister and while there, The Hound here means to also end his brothers life, for the second time." Arya declared with ease, as she drank from the shared waterskin, though Arya's contorted face suggests the contents wasn't water but most likely liquor.

Both men's eyes shot over to Arya, as soon as she stated their intentions. Both men apparently shaken by her words, each for different reasons. Jaime scanned her gestures for any signs of deceit but found none. 'This girl killed the Night King and saved the world from It's ever destruction, I'm sure she can hid any agenda with ease. Not to mention, she kind of creeps me out.' Jaime didn't know why but smiled at the thought.

"What the fuck, you stupid girl! Why did you tell the Oathbreaker anything at all?" Clegane screamed, his face red with anger.

"Calm down Hound. I told him because we need him. How did you expect to get into the castle and to get close enough to kill the The Mountain and Cersei." Arya stated effortlessly. 

"You speak as if you already knew to except me, Lady Stark." Jaime said, as he started to grow nervous.

"I am no Lady, just as you are no gentlemen, Lannister but you are correct. I was expecting you." Arya took another swig from the waterskin before continuing to explain to both men, "Bran told me it was time to finish my list. He said two other would later join me on my journey south, a hound and a lion. Suffice it to say, I was hoping for a actual lion but I guess you will do." She finished with another gulp from the skin.

"Damn it girl, give back my drink before you down it all." Clegane said, grabbing his liquor skin back from Arya, after he turned to Jaime to say,

"Wasn't you balls deep in Tarth pussy at Winterfell, Kingslayer? It must be some mighty loss ends to tear you away from such a beau....

"You will shut the fuck up about her, you rancid bastard or I will shut you up" Jaime saying as he jumped from the log which he sat and started walking threateningly towards The Hound.

Arya in a instant flew from her seat, to leap between the two childish men. Placing her hand atop Needle, knowing the gesture would be warning enough. And indeed it was as Jaime stopped in his tracks, backing slowly returning to his seat. Arya then turned toward Clegane, telling him to,

"Shut the fuck up." Then asking him, before she also returned to her seat, "Were you not at Blackwaters welcoming Hound, if you had been, you'd heard the Sisterfucker declare his love for another. I have to admit, I thought it bullshit myself, until Bran confirmed it, though your aggressive actions just proved it enough for me. So If you love Sir Brienne as you do, Kingslayer why leave her, tell me of your loss ends." She finished saying, to be meant as a demand then a question.

"I was hoping the Targaryen would handle the...situation. Clearly she's not up to the task, so I must finish it." Jaime said, as he now stared into the fire. 

"Now is not the time for hidden meaning, Oathbreaker." Clegane spat

"Don't you see you pig, I'm trying to keep my oaths for once, that's why I have to return to King's Landing, I must kill Cersei myself." Jaime did not intend to divulge his true plan, he suspected Arya already knew everything already by means of the Three Eyed Raven. 

"I can get you in the castle but once inside, I must leave you to handle yourselves. While I find and handle my...sister." Jaime finishes with hesitation.

They all continued planning, until the sun set and it was time to rest. Arya taking first watch while the other two cohorts try to get some sleep. She decided to make arrow heads while on watch duty, to keep her occupied. She stilled upon hearing whimper coming from the men supposedly asleep by the fire. She rose from her observation post to investigate the noise, only to realize it was Jaime for he wasn't actually sleeping. In fact, he was crying. She let him be and returned to her previous position and task.


	4. Chapter 4

With the sun already risen, the trio packed up their camp and departed towards the cesspool known as, King's Landing. All with different intentions upon their arrival, each not fully trusting the other but what choice did they have. Most of the trip spent in silence, only speaking enough to plan or to insult one another. With Arya surprisingly serving as their mediator along the way. They were making good time, only stopping when absolutely necessary and making camping as little as possible. And pushing themselves paid off, before long they arrived at their destination. Creeping up on the outskirts of the city, Jaime lead them to the secret entrance he knew of, from his sneaking around with Cersei, ironic. 

Once inside the walls of the Red Keep, they all separated as planned, each going to complete their own missions at hand. Clegane went in search of his evil brother and by the putrid smell, he was close. Sure enough as he rounded the next turn, he come face to face with the said beast.

"Hello you evil cunt. I told you I'd be coming for you and here I am brother. Get ready to fight and die." Clegane screamed at his Mountain of a sibling before charging at him full speed, his weapon drawn at his heart.

The Mountain parried the first blow, then the second and third. Sandor came at his brother with exceptional speed and skill but most of all anger. Anger that since been stored away, only compiling as the years went by but no longer, it ends today for the Cleganes. The Mountain made a attempt with a fatal maneuver against his brother life, leaving him exposed in the process. Sandor saw this opening and utilized it to his own advantage. He spun, dropped his sword, drew his dagger and plunged it in his older brother neck. He watched on as his brother fell to the floor, as he slowly bleeds to death. Clegane only leaving his side once certain he's dead, spitting on his dead body as he walked away.

Jaime knew exactly where his sister would be. In the tallest tower in highest keep, so she can stare down upon her enemies and even her own people with contempt. Sure enough, that's just where he found her. Coincidentally in the same tower his Tommen jumped from. She was glaring down as her forces formed against the Targaryen's army while her remaining dragon flew above. He slipped through the already slightly opened cracked door. 

"Hello brother. I see you have returned to me" Cersei said, as she sensed his presents, not even bothering to turn from the window. Her cold tone sending a chill down his back.

"The army of the dead has been defeated. The Night King has fallen and the Targaryen is here to take the throne. And I ask you of only one thing sister, flee." Jaime says the last word with extreme emphasis.

"Are you mad? You want me to run? I am the Queen!" She hissed though gritted teeth, now staring her brother down before continuing,

"And where would you have us flee Jaime?" She says more softly, upon noticing her usual tactics failing on him.

She seductively struts over to Jaime, lifting her arm to caress his face but he unintentionally pulled away from her. Causing her to become even more suspicious of her brother then ever before.

"What is wrong with you? You seem changed somehow? And now you pull away from me without answering. Where would we flee if I chose to do so? Or do you intend not to join me? Have you found another dear brother?

Every word she spoke disgusted him. He only thought of how the end would come for Cersei not at all planning what to say to her. 'I really am the stupidest Lannister.' He thought to himself before finally talking.

"I do beg you to leave Cersei and no I do not plan to join you. I'm sorry but I only intend to be your brother for I am no longer your lover." Jaime tried to say with confidence and failing.

"And what has caused such a change of heart?" She spits, now angrier then ever.

"You are going to die in this place Cersei, only you get to chose the manner of which it happens." Jaime says, starting to loss his patience.

"Careful brother, that almost sounds like a threat against your Queen." She yelled.

"It's not a treat against my Queen, It's a threat against my sister." Jaime quickly rebounded.

"You don't need to tell me what's changed you brother. I can smell a whore scent all over you. Who is the little slut? I'll murder her entire family, while you watch, for this betrayal." Cersei said, with a madden tone.

"You will not dare threaten Sir Brienne in my presents!" Jaime screamed, his hand coming up to strike, only to quickly pull back last minute.

"W-What? Brienne of Tarth? Sir? Why are you saying such nonsense?" Cersei said, looking as if she might throw up.

"I assure you, It's no nonsense. I love Brienne of Tarth and I rightly so knighted her. For their is no one more deserving of the title as she is. And I asked you to flee, knowing full well you wouldn't make it far. Your time has come to a end Cersei and If I have to be the one to finish you, then so be." Jaime let the truth flow from him, finding no further reason for pretense.

Cersei could only stare at him in response. For the first time in her life, she was at a complete loss for words. 'He can't be in love with that grotesqueness Tarth ogre!' She thinks to herself, as she begins to feels her world start to crash down around her.

"You are lying, you have to be! There is no possible way you can be in love with that being, she's probably not even entirely a woman." She said, trying to temper what she says, against the Tarth whore and failing.

"I've heard enough of your insults towards, my true love. You despise Brienne, not for taking me from you but for making me realize, the love between us never existed in the first place. For your only love is the throne and the power it brings you." He paused before continuing on with the finally hurtful blow,

"And she is going to be my wife. We plan to sail to Tarth after I end your reign of terror, so she can rule Tarth with me by her side. Lord Jaime Lannister of Tarth, has a nice ring to it, yes?" Jaime said, full well knowing his exaggerated words would weaken her immensely. He couldn't stop now, 

"Brienne is much younger and more beautiful, on the inside then you could ever possibly be on the out. She makes me want to cast you down so I can hold her dear. From it all, she made me realize, I want to be a better knight and a better man, that can be worthy of her reciprocated love." He knew repeating a piece of her prophecy would drop her and it did.

"So you plan to kill me then?" She finally croaked out.

"It didn't have to be this way Cersei. You chose your end, the moment you declared yourself Queen." Jaime said, as he started to walk closer to where she now stood standing by the open doorway leading to the small balcony.

"And what of our baby Jaime?" She hurried to say as, he as finished walking over to her.

"What baby?" He said, as he simultaneously pushed his twin sister out the same opening their son jumped from.

She fell to her death, surprised look still upon her face as she landed. Falling in also the exact spot his Tommen fell. Jaime walked out on the balcony after he pushed her, to stare down at her now lifeless body, as her blood began to soak into the stone pathway.

"You saved me having to kill her." Jaime quickly turned to see Euron standing on the balcony behind him, dagger in hand.

"Then you should thank me, Greyjoy. For doing what you couldn't." Jaime said, still eyeing the weapon Euron wielded.

"Their is no one I can't kill Lannister. I'll prove it will you." Euron screamed

Jaime closed his eyes, expecting this to be his end but the end never came. He peaked through his slitted eyes, only to see Euron fall to his knees in front of him, blood gushing from his mouth. A tiny sword end protruding through his heart. Once removed, he fell at Jaime's feet, dead. 

He looked up from the body to see Arya Stark cleaning Euron's blood off her deadly weapon. 

"Is it done?" Was all Arya said. Jaime nodded his head, knowing her meaning and he once again looked down at Cersei's body, leading Arya to cast her gaze over the balcony as well.

"We should go." She said, as she began noticing onlookers pointing up in their direction.

"Now." Clegane screamed, breaking Jaime out of his trance, as he noticed the new voice, standing behind Arya.

They all snuck back out the same secret passage, they used to pregnant the castle. None of them speaking to each other along the way. Not one word as they dredged through the knee deep murky water that lead to their escape. They mounted their hidden steeds, together they bolted off into the wood. Once a far distance from the crime, they stopped to collect themselves. Before Arya said,

"This is where we separate." Saying, as she mounted her horse once more.

"WHAT?" Both men said jointly.

"You don't plan to return to Winterfell?" Jaime asked questionably.

"No, I have another Queen to deal with." Was all she said, as she rode off towards the Targaryen army camp.

"Crazy little Stark bitch." Clegane commented with a hint of pride.

Jaime mounted his horse, expecting Clegane to follow but he didn't. Jaime turned the animal around to face him.  
"Aren't you coming." Asking Clegane.

"No." Was all Sandor said.

Clegane climbed atop his horse once more, turning it the opposite direction of Winterfell. about to depart before Jaime asks,  
"Where will you go?" His brows bent with curiosity.

"Clegane's Keep." Was all he said, as he spurred his mount on, leaving Jaime alone in the woods. 

"What the fuck? I saved the day! I slayed the evil queen and I'm still left all alone in woods, as it grows dark and cold. Who the hell am I talking too? Well horse its just you and me, giddy up." He says, as he spurs his steed on to Winterfell.


	5. Chapter 5

Jaime once again arrives in Winterfell. This time under much happier circumstances. He pats his much exhausted horse down. Feeling grateful, he didn't lose the animal on the journey, for he rode quite hard to return to his love and start his life. Jaime passed a few gawking northerners, as he walked in the Great Hall, filled with people eating there supp. He walked over to Lady Sansa and Brandon Stark sitting at the head table. 'Where is my Brienne?' He thought to himself before the room notices his presents.

The room irrupted in applause in tribute of Jamie's, honor. People began to cheer "Queenslayer," sending a instant pang to his heart. Everyone rose to shake his hand and pat his back. It was all so surreal, he was used to being the villain for so long, it felt strange to be considered a hero. Still he wondered, 'where is Brienne?' 

"Sir Jaime, we heard news of your conquest in King's Landing." Sansa rose to say, quieting the room in the process. Before she continued to say, 

"You have the North's everlasting gratitude. We all congratulate you for your victory, while at the same time offering you our condolences, for your loss." She finished saying.

"Thank you Lady Stark, I only did what needed to be done." Jaime said, only speaking the truth.

"For your actions, the Targaryen Queen sent your pardon here. It seems she anticipated your return to Winterfell just as any bystander could have predicted." Sansa added to everyone's little surprise, as the room cascaded with elation once more.

Jaime thought little of the possible consequences, killing a Queen could bring him. Oddly enough given his history. Perhaps not, given Jaime only has one thought in his head for quite sometime, 'Brienne.'

"She isn't here." Bran said, causing everyone silence in a instant and snapping Jaime's attention immediately. 

"Brienne? Where is she?" Jaime asked him, knowing exactly who, the 'she' he was referring to was but Sansa intercepted the question, to spar the couple and the room, Bran's straightforwardness by saying,

"She was quite, shaken by your departure and you know why. I understand your reasons for leaving that way, now. In that time though, I could have ended you myself for breaking her heart." She finished saying, making everyone in the rooms eyes widen from the Ladies threat. 

"I had to protect her, I knew the only true way to do that was to make her hate me." Jaime said as, tears threaten to breach his eyes from the memory of hurting Brienne.

"Well you attained that Sir." Sansa quickly parried.

"Please, tell me where Brienne is. I meant what I said before I left, I love her. She is the definition of honor and the entirety of everything good." Jaime said, no longer able to keep his tears back.

"She's in Tarth." Both Starks saying simultaneously, perhaps surprised by Jaime's unexpected display of such emotion. 'If Bran could be surprised by anything?'

"I'm unsure of her knowledge, of your conquest against the throne? Though, we will arrange your passage to Tarth, so you can perhaps tell her yourself." Sansa said, now sure of his true intentions towards her previous sworn sword.

"To Tarth." He said happily, thinking of no other response to say.


	6. Chapter 6

After, in his opinion a hellish sea journey aboard a allied Ironborn ship, he'd finally set his eyes upon Tarth. Finding it even more beautiful then, the last time he'd seen it. As his ferried ship docked and he set foot on the sandy shores of the gorgeous island. He suddenly became very anxious. 'What if she rejects me? I was so cruel to her.' Awful thoughts, such as these and worse filled his mind, as he began his walk towards Evenfall Hall.

He enter what seemed to be the Main hall, as its walls were lined with Tarth banners of red and blue, displaying yellow suns and white moons. He didn't know the hour but with the sun just beginning to rise, he was sure he couldn't find assistance with locating his beloved, Brienne. So he began searching on his own. Until he was lucky enough to walk upon a young handmaiden, just beginning her day.   
"Hello miss. My name is Jaime Lannister. Can you please help me find the one I seek? He tried to ask her as charming as he possibly could, while flashing her his trademark grin.

"W'who is it you seek Sir?" The girl asked timidly, unable to meet his gaze. 

"I seek to find and marry Sir Brienne of Tarth. How please, take me to her." He asks growing more apprehensive as, every second away from her passes. 

"Sir Brienne?" The girls eyes filled with surprise, obviously unaware of Brienne's new title.

"Yes, I knighted her myself. Now take me to her." Jaime demanded impatiently.

The girl reluctantly obey the order, as she began leading him from the corridor which they stood, then up several staircases, to another long hall, finally ending up in front of a large ornate door.

"Here you are Sir, Lad...I mean Sir Brienne's chambers." The girl said, starting to leave him there before she continued to say, 

"If she does not wish for you to be in her room, would you leave? The girl asked bravely. 

'Hmm, she reminded me of someone.' Jaime thinks with a smile before answering,

"You have my word Milady." He said most sincerely, adding a bow for good measure. 

As she must have believed him for she walked away flustered. 'I still have it.' He thinks as he slowly opens the door to Brienne's chambers. He quietly creeps into her dark room, closing the door behind him. He takes off his heavy jacket, for once again he's to warm in her presence. After laying it on the nearest chair, he untucked his shirt and walked over to the bed in which she sleeps still. 

"Brienne." He whispers but she only stirred, not waking.

"My love, wake up." He said louder, while leaning in for a kiss.

This time waking her, very unexpectedly. Making him realize, it might not be the best idea to startle awake a trained soldier, such as herself. Unfortunately he came to the realization to late and she had him pinned to the floor, a knife at his throat. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" Brienne screamed, still groggy from sleep, as she removed the dagger from his neck.

"I came to be with you. I do love you Brienne. I only said those awful things at Winterfell in order to keep you from joining me, on my quest to kill Cersei." Jaime said, still pinned underneath, Brienne's massive strength and not minding in the least.

"Kill Cersei? Wait Cersei's dead? You killed her? Brienne said bewildered, as she climbed off of him, helping him to his feet in the process.

"Yes to both question." He answered her, as he leaned in for a kiss.

But she pulled away from him. Causing him to almost return to the floor. He sensed himself about to panic, he's never felt such a attack before. 'Oh Gods, she's denying me.' He thought, as tears started to pool in his eyes once more. 'Fuck, I used to be able to hide my emotions so easily before I fell in love with Brienne?' Jaime thought, as his tears now fall freely.

Brienne eyes widened from seeing him crying, causing her to begin to cry. Well seeing Brienne so upset once more, almost made Jaime sick. Though this time he was able to comfort her and 'comfort her, I shall.' He thought, as he once more went to her, pulling her into a embrace which she excepted and returned. Jaime turned his head to tuck his face into the crock of her neck, breathing in her scent. Unable to resist himself any further, he kisses he neck. He half expected her to turn from him but when she didn't, his tongue joined in the assault. 

After some time in that state, Brienne pulled away from Jaime. He was about to panic once more until, she moved to untie the laces on his shirt, then removing it, tossing it to the floor. Only breaking eye contact to remove her night shirt from over her head, tossing it to the floor next to his. She then took him by the hand and lead him to her bed. Once they reach it, she sits down atop it. 

Now eye level to his growing manhood. She swallowed hard, as she moved to untie the string on his trousers. Causing his breath to catch in his throat as she fininshed, then moving onto the laces on his small clothes. Lowering them both in one smooth motion. He removed his boots to step out of everything and her eyes widened once more, as she eyed his hard member, for the first time. She gathered her courage once more, as she engulfed his cock with her mouth causing him to cry out in pleasure. 

"Brienne." Jaime moaned, as her name become his new mantra. 

For a novice, she caught on rather quickly. As she took him deep in her throat. His hands coming to rest atop her head as he looked down, enjoying the view of the woman he loves, taking him all in her mouth over and over again.

"Brienne!" He said, as he quickly pulled himself away from her. Her confused face made him instantly explain,

"If you keep up your actions, I'll cum in your mouth, love." He said breathless, never wanting to keep anything from her ever again.

"That's fine." Brienne said, trying to sound tantalizing and succeeding, as Jaime almost came upon hearing her say it.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to have her now and she knew it cause she felt the same need. Jaime extended his arms out to her, gesturing for her to rise. As she did, he moved to the laces on her under clothes. Somehow managing to untie them, one handedly as they fall to the floor and she steps out of them. 

"You are gorgeous, Brienne." Jaime says, as he eyed her naked form up and down. 

"Shut up." she replies, not believing him as she pulls him into a deep kiss. 

Her tongue invaded his mouth. Jaime is loving the new take charge Brienne, as he taste himself on her lips. Making him moan inside their mouths. As they start walking together towards the bed. She laid down first, him climbing on top of her. Kissing and pawing each others bodies.

"J-Jaime, please. I need you." she moaned, unembarrassed by her want and exhilarating his. 

Jaime gladly obeyed her command, by using his knee to spread her legs apart, making room for him. He met her gaze once more before entering her, with her nod yes he pushed into her with a swift motion, excluding hesitation. They both moaned loud enjoying the combined friction between them. As he repeatedly drove in and out of her, both screaming each others names. He already started to feel her peaking from pleasure, which was good because so was he. 

"Touch yourself Brienne." Jaime groaned, in a plea.

She happily obliged, as she began to rub her clit, while he thrusted into her steadily. Both panting and groaning the others name. She hooks her longs legs around him conjoining them behind him once again. This allowing him to plunge even deeper into her, rubbing against her clit in the process, sending her over the edge screaming his name at the top of her lungs as she climaxed repeatedly, clawing his back up with her nails at the same time. Jaime accelerated his speed, trusting into her with more force then he probably should but knowing she can take it all the same. With that Jaime came hard over and over again, spilling his seed inside her once more. 

Jaime pressed his forehead against Brienne's, both covered in sweat from their recent activity. He grew soft but remained still inside her. And as soon as his breathing was under control once more, he looked his love in the eyes to say,

"Will you marry me Brienne of Tarth." 

"Yes----" Was all she was able to get out before her bedroom door flew open, her father bursting through it saying,

"Bri are you well? You didn't come to break the fast and the servants heard you screaming..."

Jaime jumped off Brienne before reaching to the floor, grabbing the duvet that fell there during there relations then bringing it up to cover Brienne and himself. All while Selwyn looked on in complete and utter shock. Jaime turned towards Brienne, her expression almost as ashen as her fathers. He had to fix this, he couldn't let Selwyn think less of his daughter. 

"Lord Selwyn, I presume. My name is Jaime Lannister and I seek your daughters hand in marriage." Jaime said with as much dignity as he could muster, laying naked next to the mans only daughter and hair of his legacy.

"I should hope so boy." Selwyn bellowed before continuing, "Do you think I don't know the goings on in my own castle walls? Sarah told me everything upon your arrival lad."

'Boy? Lad?' I haven't been called by these titles since I was in nappies. And who the fuck is Sarah?' Oh he must meant the handmaiden that showed me to Brienne's chambers, this morning. What a big mouth and here I thought my charm worked on her.' Jaime thought this all while Selwyn still looks upon him with murderous intent.

"The only thing I ask for forgiveness from Lord is, entering Evenfall Hall without your invitation. But I can not apologize for anything else Sir, for I am not sorry. I love your daugter and if she'll except my remaining hand in marriage nothing would make me happier." Jaime finished saying, as he took hold of Brienne's hand in his, kissing her knuckles in the process. 

"You are very quiet in all this daughter, what say you? Will you have this man in marriage?" Selwyn asked, skeptically.

Brienne looked up at her father, while at the same time trying to cover her naked body best she can. Her head still reeling from being caught having sex by her father, 'oh God!' Still she could only think of one response to answer him with, and she said,

"I do."

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to kudos and comment if you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.


End file.
